


Bedside Feud

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Challenging Superior, F/F, Flash Fic, Jealousy, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Rhea interrupts Dorothea tending to Bethany's injuries to usurp the role herself.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bedside Feud

Ingrid set Bethany down on her bed, making sure to leave the room in a hurry as Dorothea nudged her way closer to the bed. Bethany’s eyes were back open, but her awareness remained a tad dim.

“Don’t move too much, Beth. Just focus on resting until Manuela can assess what happened,” Dorothea assured her. Bethany nodded, closing her eyes once again, and Dorothea began to stroke her hair.

“Reach for my hand… I’ll soar away… into the dawn… oh, I wish I could stay…” Dorothea started. Bethany looked back up, and Dorothea grinned sheepishly.

“Edie got all poetic thinking about Lysithea and showed me the result. I’m trying to compose a song out of it,” Dorothea explained.

“Pretty tragic…” Bethany said, with surprisingly little difficulty. Dorothea nodded.

“There’s quite a bit of tragedy in what she wrote. It sounds like circumstances are going to drive Edie and Lysithea apart by Edie’s hand, and Edie doesn’t want to do it. If Edie actually does anything like this, I’m going to slap her, but tragedy sells tickets surprisingly well, so this song wouldn’t be out of place in an opera,” Dorothea said. Bethany nodded, and bid Dorothea sing another verse.

“Daylights pass, through coloured glass, in this beloved place… silver shines, the world dines, a smile on each face… as joy surrounds, comfort abounds, and I can feel I’m breaking free… for just this moment lost in time, I am finally me…” Dorothea continued. Bethany understood where Dorothea was coming from. Though something about what she just went through caused her ability to analyse lyrics to give out, so she contented herself with merely hearing Dorothea’s singing as a wordless melody.

“Professor?” someone asked. Dorothea looked at Bethany, who had well and truly stopped paying attention, and turned back to the door.

“Beth can’t come to the door right now. Is Manuela on her way?” Dorothea asked.

“What the… let me in, child! Byleth needs me!” Rhea cried out. Dorothea froze, as the instinct to obey the woman who could kick her out of the academy and the instinct to protect clashed against one another.

“Byleth?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes, you dumb girl! Byleth, the Eisner child!” Rhea exclaimed.

“Her name’s Beth! Are you one of those weird things we fought in the Sealed Forest? I don’t care if you’re in the archbishop, nothing will stop me from looking after Beth!” Dorothea called.

“What nonsense are you blathering on about? I am indeed the archbishop in the flesh! Now let me in or I will break down this door!” Rhea called. Dorothea opened the door, but continued to bar Rhea’s access as she looked at her chest area.

“...I’m afraid I’m going to need to see proof on that one. Considering what Solon almost did to Beth no more than an hour ago, I’m not letting anyone closer than you are already without proof that they are exactly as they appear to be,” Dorothea said. Rhea shoved her aside and knelt down next to Beth, the worry on her face genuine enough that Dorothea was willing to consider this Rhea the real deal. She was angry enough at her now, though, that she wasn’t comfortable with her staying regardless.

“Beth! Are you OK?” Dorothea asked. Beth didn’t even deign to respond, and Dorothea pushed Rhea aside to check on her. She wasn’t normally one to have a heartbeat, but Dorothea leaning over her so closely started enough of one. Not to mention the faster breathing.

“I really don’t think you should be here, Archbishop. Beth’s not like you or me, I think there’s something about me that helps her,” Dorothea said, her worry for Beth superceding her respect, for want of a better word, for Rhea.

“You and what medical studies?” Rhea asked.

“Mine,” Manuela said, and Dorothea had never been happier to hear Manuela’s words. Well, maybe her acceptance into Mittelfrank…

“What nonsense is this, Manuela?” Rhea asked.

“Bethany’s cardiovascular system functions… well, I don’t suppose anyone knows how to add to that sentence. As far as I have been able to gather, the tender romantic ‘heart racing’ between Bethany and Dorothea is the only instance in which Bethany’s heart has been fueled by her own heart and not whatever alternative source is being used. That said, Dorothea, step back and let me focus…” Manuela said. Dorothea nodded, and Manuela hummed softly to herself as she worked.

“Byleth is perfectly fine! I have given her the goddess’s blessing,” Rhea said.

“Pardon my blasphemy, but I’d prefer my Professor crossed lover to have more than the goddess’s blessing in order to function as a human being. No offence, Manuela,” Dorothea said.

“How was that supposed to… oh, right. None taken, dear,” Manuela muttered.

“The goddess’s blessing is perfectly real! The power of the Crest of Flames is more than enough to sustain her life!” Rhea said.

“She does have a point, Dorothea. I can sort of sense how Crests interact with bodily functions, and the way that works for Bethany isn’t quite the same… the Crest of Flames being the source of her life is one way to interpret that,” Manuela added.

“...You did something to her…” Dorothea muttered, careful to not let it be too loud amidst the conversation. The words in Jeralt’s diary came back to her. 

“And as for you, Dorothea…” Rhea said, the expression in her eyes burning something fierce. Dorothea was fairly certain she overstepped her bounds, but wasn’t sure where.

“Archbishop, go easy on Dorothea. Monica turned out to be working for the enemy, that would make anyone jumpy,” Manuela chipped in. Rhea’s eyes widened, and she, in turn, looked to Dorothea’s chest, vaguely mouthing words Dorothea doubted she had ever heard.

“...They’re among us? I have to… I have to go,” Rhea said, leaving the room as suddenly as she had entered it.

“Thanks, Manuela. How much do I need to avoid Rhea?” Dorothea asked.

“Stick with Bethany, since she wouldn’t offend her,” Manuela suggested.


End file.
